


A Star Is Born

by sinner316



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner316/pseuds/sinner316
Summary: This is a mini lemon, one that would not leave my head until I put it to ink. I figured I'd post it here if anyone else wanted to see the kinky, dusty regions of my thoughts. I put a holiday spin on it since...we...'Tis the season and all. This is still the same universe as Carnal Pleasures, but not officially apart of the story line. TIA. I hope you like it...or maybe I'm just weird. As always, I own nothing, please leave feedback and happy reading!





	A Star Is Born

Clary struggled against her bonds as Sebastian made sure each of them was secure. Her hands were outstretched with ties binding her at the wrists and elbows. Her torso was bound with one tie above her breasts and another one below them, making them stand out a little more than they would naturally. She supposed this was done on purpose.

            Sebastian then focused on her leg bonds. Her thighs, knees and ankles, tied her to the same object but her legs were spread eagled. She looked like a five-pointed star. A naked, five point star.

            He next worked on spreading a hot oil all over her body, making her skin slippery and wet. The torchlight illuminating the oil on her skin made it look as though she was giving off her own light. He rubbed it generously around her breasts and deep within her pussy, making sure, there wasn’t an inch of her that wasn’t covered.

            He went about his work not saying a word to her. He just quietly went about his business. She assumed he was preparing her for their next game. Besides the tight restraints, the hot oil actually felt good. His rubbing of her whole body almost put her to sleep, but he would smack her cheek if he caught her nodding off.

            Sebastian stepped away for a moment, leaving Clary tied on the object on the cool ground. She tried to twist her head to see where she had gone, but she could not move her head.

            She didn’t have to wait long. Sebastian come back with a pole, a large, black dick hanging on the end of it. Clary’s eyes grew large as Sebastian layed the same hot oil onto the dick, making sure the whole shaft was coated. When he was satisfied with the slickness of the dick in his hands, he placed the cock at the entrance of her cunt.

            He teased her pussy as he barely inched the massive cock into her canal and quickly pulling it out. He toyed with her as her hips shook in arousal. When he was done playing, he tied the stick to the bottom of the pole, the tip of the head barely nestled into her cunt.

            Sebastian stood up and admired his artwork. He wiped his slick hands on his pants and turned away from Clary.

            “Thank you all for joining me out in my courtyard,” he said, seemingly talking to no one.

            Confused, Clary tried to raise her head to see what he was doing. Sure enough, their stood the whole Endarkened Community, silent as the wind. How long had they been there. They weren’t there when Sebastian first began his preparation.

            “The mundanes celebrate a two holidays around this time of year, one is to celebrate the birth of a star and the other a birth of a new year,” he turned towards Clarissa.

            “My sister has been kind enough to demonstrate for you all the joys of this season,” he snapped his fingers and two guards began hoisting Clary into a standing position.

            The crowd was mesmerized as a beautifully, wet, naked girl was hoisted in front of them, tied to a bamboo star. Her fiery-red hair glowing in the night air, her body shining like a beacon.

            The crowd clapped and Clary heard a few whistles as she rose higher and higher. Her hips began to move uncomfortably as gravity forced her pussy to slide deeper over the large dick.

            “Ladies and gentlemen,” Sebastian said, “A star is born.” He gestured to his sister and the crowd rushed to Clary, their hands grasping at anything they could touch. Some taking an interest in the cock inside her while others played with her breasts. It had been such a long while since their Lord had given his whore for them to enjoy.

            “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,” Sebastian sang as he turned and walked away, Clary’s screams and moans creating her own special Christmas carol.


End file.
